Anime Idol
by SomethinSpecial
Summary: the ninjas in konoha and Suna have entered the ANIME IDOL who is the winner u will chose! read intro to find how to vote and all.
1. intro

Welcome people to Anime Idol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am ur host and one of the judges

we will have ten rounds and10 people performing.

You can vote people off through reviews or if you know me in person, tell me and ill put in your vote and whoever gets the most votes will be voted off but they will be helping around like they can help perform a duet or pass around cookies or help ppl who forget their lyrics (naruto)

So now lets give it up for these contestants

Naruto Uzamaki

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Ten-Ten

Hinata Hyuuga

Kiba Inuzuka

Rock lee

Kankuro

Garra

Temari

And the judges are……..Crystal, Jason, and me! (lisa)

Starting from the next chapter the contest will begin and we'll see u people there and do vote in reviews


	2. Round 1:Naruto

Now give it up for……1st up UzamakiNaruto !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –wild fans cheer- Yay Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lisa-What are you going to sing today Naruto?

Naruto- im going to sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Crystal- ooooo i like that song

Jason- a 1 a 2 a 123 go

Naruto- **I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-**

My shadows the only one who walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating   
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ahh  
Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone   
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-

My shadows the only one who walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ahh, ah ah, ah ah  
I walk alone and I walk a-

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone……….

Wooot Yayy!!!(clapping)

Lisa- interesting you sing that song but nice voice

Crystal- On the Boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps.  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone. I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk alone……..

Jason-(staring at Crystal)

Lisa- Onto the next contestant shall we

Crystal- (still singing)

Jason- forget her, Naruto please go back stage and wait

Everyone claps as he walks of


	3. Round 1:Sakura

Lisa: Now please welcome our second contestant……..Haruno Sakura Yayyyyyyy Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot fans were screaming.

Sakura- Hi people

Lisa- hi what song are you singing today?

Sakura- Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge

Lisa- .

Jason- …………. 

Crystal- a 1 a 2 a 123

Sakura- **Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one   
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
You know, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
i think about cha all the time  
your So addictive   
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright 

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious   
Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

Cuz She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and That's what everyone's talking about

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
You know, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
i See the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again ...(and again and again)

So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend dissapear   
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again and again and again

Cuz She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
That's what everyone's talking about

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
You know, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'Cause I can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in   
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'Cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in   
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

no way  
no way

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
You know, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No wayayay  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
You know, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey Hey!

Clapping cheering and other fan stuff

Lisa- ……………………no comment

Crystal- me like

Jason- ……good voice but I don't like song):

Lisa- okay onto next contestant!

Fans cheer while she walks off stage


	4. Round 1:Sasuke

Lisa- our number 3 is Uchiha Sasuke!!!!!!!

Crystal- I have a really bad feeling about the fans

Jason- o I made a deal with them I made them stay quiet or get out

Fans cheering louder than before!!!!!!

Crystal- What song are you singing

Sasuke- the chiken dance

Jason and Lisa- O.o

Crystal- yeah Sasuke

Jason- a 1 a 2 a 123

Sasuke- I don't wanna b a chiken. I don't wanna b a duck. A dun dun dun.

I don't wanna b a chicken. I don't wanna b a duck A dun dun dun……..everyone sing with me…….I don't wanna b a chicken. I don't wanna b a duck a dun duunnn dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Lisa-Crzier than everrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crystal- hell yeah

Jason-scared out of heck

I don't hate sasuke but I think it would b funny if he sings this so srry sasuke lovrs


	5. Round 1:TenTen

Lisa- Hi people now up we have Ten-Ten!!!!

-Ten-Ten walks in- Woooooooooooot yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!! fans screaming

Ten-Ten- da jia how!(trans. Hi everybody)

Crystal- what song are you gonna sing ?

Ten-Ten- Im singing a duet with Neji and the song is Bu de bu ai (have to love) BY Wilber pan (A/N go to you tube and type the title)

Lisa- I Luv that song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOT

Jason- stares at lisa okayyyyyy

Lisa- a 1 a2 a 123

Ten-Ten-

Tian tian dou xu yao ni ai,

Wo de xing shi you ni cai,

I love you,

Wo jiu shi yao ni rang wo mei tian dou jing cai

Tian tian ba ta gua zhui bian

Dao di shen me shi zhen ai

I love you

Dao di you ji fen shuo de bi xiang xiang geng kuai

Neji-

Shi wo men gang qing feng fu tai kang kai

Hai shi shang tian ang pai

Shi wo men ben lai jiu shi na yi ban

Hai shi she bu de tai guai

Shi na yi chi yue ding le mei you lai

Rang wo ku de xiang xiao hai

Shi wo men ji zhe zheng ming wo chun zai

Hai shi bu ai hui fa dai oh Baby

Both-

Bu de bu ai,

Neji-

bu zhi kuai le chong he er lai,

Both-

Bu de bu ai,

Neji

fang xia bei shang chong her er lai,

Both-

Bu de bu ai,

Neji-

fou zhi wo jiu shi qu wei lai

Both-

Hai xiang shen me you qi bu neng zhi ji shi bai

Ke shi mei tian dou guo de jing cai

Ten-Ten

Tian tian dou xu yao ni ai

Wo de xing zhi you ni zai

I love you

Wo jiu shi yao ni rang wo mei tian dou jing cai

Tian tian ba ta gua zhui bian

Dao di shen me shi zhen ai

I love you

Dao di you ji fen shuo de bi xiang xiang geng kuai

Neji-

Rap :

I ask girlfriend how you been

Lai qu le ji hui

Wo chong lai mei you xiang guo ai qing hui bian de ru chi wu nai,

Shi ming yun ma, nan dao nan guo shi shang tian de an pai,

Mei ban fa,

Tian tian de mei tian de xing shi dao di you shui lai pei,

Wo cheng xin, ni cheng yi

Dan zhou wei rao ren huan jin shi zhong rang wo men wu fa zai zhi li zhi you xiang lian

Wo jin cai, ni fa dai,

Liang ke xin bu an de yao bai,

Ying gai you de wei lai,

Shi fou zhen ne na me wu fa qi dai

She bu de zai shang hai,

You're my girl my girl my friend

How much i love you so so much baby

Kan zhe ni ai chou

Yao wo ru he zhen me cheng shou mian dui

I'm sorry you're my sweetheart

My love

My one and only baby

Both-

Bu de bu ai,

Neji-

bu zhi kuai le chong he er lai,

Both-

Bu de bu ai,

Neji

fang xia bei shang chong her er lai,

Both-

Bu de bu ai,

Neji-

fou zhi wo jiu shi qu wei lai

Both-

Hai xiang shen me you qi bu neng zhi ji shi bai

Ke shi mei tian dou guo de jing cai

Both-

Tian tian dou xu yao ni ai

Wo de xing zhi you ni zai

I love you

Wo jiu shi yao ni rang wo mei tian dou jing cai

Tian tian ba ta gua zhui bian

Dao di shen me shi zhen ai

I love you

Dao di you ji fen shuo de bi xiang xiang geng kuai……..

-applauses really loud-

Lisa and Debby(me friend who is obsessed with Wilber pan)—cheering the loudest-

Jason-great job

Crystal- -eyes sparkleing- thumbs up

Somewhere in the backround

Flashing of sparkling teeth

-clapping as they go off-


End file.
